<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now, Fly /Kagehina/© by RiluaS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385153">Now, Fly /Kagehina/©</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiluaS/pseuds/RiluaS'>RiluaS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, The Fault in Our Stars - John Green</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Week of Kagehina, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, BoyxBoy, Cancer, Drama, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Gay, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Love, M/M, Romance, Sad, Yaoi, boylove, enfermedad, sick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiluaS/pseuds/RiluaS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Apoyame en Wattpad como RiluaS ^^<br/>.<br/>''Enjaulado en lo que podrían ser cuatro años de vida, él solo sonreía''.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Cual sería tu reacción si de un día para el otro debes dejar atrás todos tus sueños para enfocarte en sobrevivir? Hinata le pidió que no lo dejara; Kageyama no se negó.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Esta historia es de mi propiedad, no se permiten adaptación o apropiación de la misma.<br/>-Traducción solo con mi consentimiento.</p><p>ADVERTENCIAS:<br/>•Cancer<br/>•Hechos reales<br/>•Muerte<br/>•Contenido sensible<br/>•Relaciones homosexuales</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2020</p><p>Conozco el sentimiento de recorrer años de tu vida, con alguien cuyas células cancerosas no le dan otro diagnóstico más que la muerte; por eso decido relatar esta historia, mientras parte de mi experiencia es plasmada en ella.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center"><p>''No te das cuenta de cuánto necesitas algo</p>
<p></p><div class="center"></div></div><div class="center">
  <p>hasta que lo pierdes''</p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
<p></p><div class="center"></div></div>Dos años atrás, fue cuando Hinata Shoyo descubrió que iba a morir. El diagnóstico: Cáncer en estadio IV; el más devastador de todos. Le dijeron que su esperanza de vida, sería de veinticuatro meses, debido a que sus células eran tan jóvenes, que serían fácilmente manipulables por aquella mortal pesadilla susodicha. Sin embargo, <em>no parecía morir</em>; sus ganas de vivir rebasaban cualquier virus.<div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>Cada vez que lo encerraban en las desesperantes máquinas de medicina nuclear para realizarle estudios de alta complejidad, aprovechaba ese tiempo estático y radioactivo para rebuscar en su cabeza diez momentos de felicidad en su vida, y se daba la esperanza de que, si no seguía expandiéndose, podría volver a esos recuerdos dorados.</p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>Cuándo recibió la noticia, supo que se encontraría una barrera, y en ese momento, se potenciaron sus ganas de respirar. Lo encontraron envuelto en las sábanas, vomitando, llorando, pelado, con todas sus venas pinchadas, quejándose angustiado y preocupado por cómo seguiría la vida de su descendencia cuando ya no estuviera.</p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
<p></p><div class="center"></div></div><div class="center">
  <p>"Una analista me decía que le <em>causaba gracia</em> que yo quisiera organizar el futuro más allá de mi muerte. A mi me causaba llanto"</p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
<p></p><div class="center"></div></div>Shoyo siempre consideró que lo que le estaba ocurriendo le podría pasar a cualquier otra persona. Dichosamente, nunca pensó que se trataba de una <em>injusticia</em>. Pero por más aliento que se daba, su malestar llegaba a cuestas, como la quimioterapia.<div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>Cuando manifiesta que su recuperación tiene el eje definido en el apoyo de una persona, es porque no le importó que él dijera que <em>podía solo</em>, y fue obligado a estar acompañado. Y no porque tuviera que hacerlo, sino porque quería. Y él consideraba que nadie querría ocuparse de su malestar. Y que nadie querría pasar un día entero en el hospital, la mayor parte del tiempo solamente esperando. Pero lo hizo, y lo hace. Y se conocieron mucho más en todo ese proceso. Con su acompañamiento constante, la invitación permanente, el mensaje o el llamado diario, lo hicieron sentir amado; no solo enfermo, muriendo.</p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>Hoy, dicha persona se ve tentada a decir "<em>todo comenzó cuando..."</em></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>''Pensar que no vas a morir, es otro efecto colateral</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>de estar muriéndose''</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Todo comenzó cuando...</em>
</p>
<p>Kageyama Tobio había decidido que esa sería la última vez que pisaría ese hospital; la idea sonaba bien en su cabeza, incluso seductora, teniendo en cuenta, que su vida pudo haber acabado allí. El apendicitis podía ser mortal si no era tratado con rapidez. Para su suerte, en el momento que su cuerpo comenzó a contraerse -involuntariamente-, estaba rodeado de un grupo de personas a las que podía llamar <em>amigos</em>, y tuvieron la suficiente capacidad, para llamar a una ambulancia, que lo llevaría directamente a urgencias. No fue lindo ese mes que estuvo internado, a base de alimento intravenoso, y múltiples estudios luego de la operación.</p>
<p>Pero hoy, era su día de alta, y se encontraba cruzando el marco de la puerta dispuesto a...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un fuerte estruendo resonó en todo el corredor, cuando Kageyama chocó con un muchacho, de ojos veloces y movimientos ansiosos, lejos de parecer un <em>padeciente</em>. Había cruzado a la velocidad de un rayo, y ni siquiera se percató, de que seguía en el suelo, cuando comenzó a parecer desesperado. Tenía en sus manos un sobre, con sello médico por delante. Tobio se levantó primero, pareciendo una especie de autorización, pues segundos después, aquel <em>muchacho, de ojos veloces y movimientos ansiosos</em>, repitió su acción, y entonces Kageyama descubrió, que su cabello era alborotado, naranja y alborotado; lo contrario a su liso y oscuro peinado, pareciendo solamente amargado, incluso más luego de haber adelgazado, por ese tortuoso momento llamado <em>Apendicitis Aguda</em>.</p>
<p>- Estás bien? lo siento, no vi por donde corría</p>
<p>Escuchó Kageyama al otro lado de su cabeza, y un recuerdo inundó su mente. <em>"Muchacho, de ojos veloces y movimientos ansiosos."</em> Lo asoció a la palabra correr, y ahora parecía tener sentido. Ni siquiera esperó una respuesta concreta, el <em>muchacho con prisa</em> se había adelantado a hablar.</p>
<p>- Perdona, se que es espontáneo pero... - hizo una pausa, a la que temió su continuación, recibiendo por adelantado, una vergonzosa risa por parte del <em>muchacho con prisa</em> - no hay nadie que me acompañe y- y... - otra pausa. Pareció vacilar un poco, pero cuando sus <em>ojos de oro</em> se conectaron con el <em>par de zafiros</em>, Tobio supo que nunca había visto tanta seguridad en una persona - quisiera leer mi diagnóstico con alguien, me sentiré más seguro, crees que podrías hacerme ese favor?</p>
<p>El <em>muchacho con ojos de oro</em> extendió en el aire el curioso sobre que portaba desde un principio, como para darle peso a sus palabras. Su boca se torció en una media sonrisa, y esa media sonrisa se transformó en lo único que separaban a <em>Kageyama</em> del <em>No</em>.</p>
<p>Inhaló por la nariz, conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones por unos escasos segundos, para luego exhalar por la boca, y darse cuenta de que, prefería aguantar cinco minutos más dentro de ese hospital, que lidiar con el capricho del <em>muchacho con ojos de oro</em>, si se negaba a su pedido. Entonces asintió, como quien no tenía otra opción y solo se apiadaba de un <em>padeciente</em>. Exactamente lo que el <em>muchacho con ojos de oro</em> no parecía: un padeciente.</p>
<p>En su camino a... - habían estado caminando por el hospital buscando un lugar aislado de gente -, el <em>muchacho con ojos de oro</em> le relató a Kageyama, el comienzo de sus análisis.</p>
<p><em>''Te pedí que me acompañaras porque me sentía asustado, y pensé que podría encontrar algo de alivio en un poco de compañía...''</em> relataba sin despegar la vista de sus pies, luego al sobre, miraba hacia el frente, seguía caminando, y volvía a sus pies <em>''descubrí que tenía un especie de bulto en el pecho, del lado izquierdo. Me aplicaron alguna medicación y dijeron que era un bajón de defensas, pero que mejor me acercara a mi médico de siempre. El doctor que me atendía en ese tiempo creía que no era nada, según él, el bulto se movía. Comencé a hacerme los controles habituales por el mes de julio. Todo estaba perfecto entonces. Pero hace unos veinte días, cuando me realicé una ecografía.. mamaria... la ecografista me advirtió que algo no estaba bien. Que el diagnóstico precoz es clave en estos casos. Yo tenía turno de un estudio más invasivo para el mes que le seguía.. pero la escografista me consiguió un turno de urgencia para ese mismo día''</em> Finalmente ambos llegaron a una zona aislada del hospital, con dos bancas, ambas desocupadas, rodeadas de un verde radioactivo: <em>césped</em>. Se sentaron en una de ellas, manteniendo cierta distancia, y tentando la paciencia de Tobio, el <em>muchacho con ojos de oro</em> siguió hablando <em>''Me hice una mamografía y volví a consultar con el ginecólogo. Él simplemente me miró preocupado, y me abrazó... supongo que es porque me dijo que "era serio". Me indicó que consulte con un mastólogo, quien determinó que habría que realizar una biopsia. Así que me la hice, y hoy llegó mi resultado''</em></p>
<p>Kageyama, en todo lo que había estado relatando, retuvo con mayor intensidad en su cabeza la palabra <em>"mamografía"</em>, y pensó:</p>
<p>
  <em>=siendo un hombre, también debe hacerse eso?=</em>
</p>
<p>- La verdad es que tengo miedo de saber cuál es mi diagnóstico..</p>
<p>- Solo ábrelo, va a ser peor si aguardas más tiempo</p>
<p>Una de las cualidades de Tobio, no era la paciencia. Para él, entre más rápido se libre de ese niño - que realmente parecía un niño, no podría tener más de 20 años -, más rápido saldría de ese lugar con olor a <em>desinfectante y muerte.</em></p>
<p>Y le hizo caso. Parecía buscar la aprobación de él en cada acción, o simplemente quería estar seguro de que estaba haciendo algo normal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Carcinoma Lobulillar Infiltrante.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El muchacho con ojos de oro pareció confundido, estático por unos segundos. Rebuscó en su bolsillo, y comenzó a teclear en un celular. Algo indescifrable nubló su vista en ese momento.</p>
<p>- uh, tengo cáncer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>